


Completely

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Season/Series 07, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Completely

“You’re so Scottish,” the Doctor said calmly. “So like your mother in so many ways.”

River felt tears form in her eyes as he threw her mother in her face. After all that had happened in New York a few weeks ago... “That’s cold, Doctor. Even for you. I...”

“You _are_ , my River.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “When your parents nearly divorced, before the Daleks, why did that happen?”

“Because Mother thought Father wanted kids more than he wanted her. Stupid of her, but there it is.”

The Doctor shook his head. “Not entirely. More because your mother thought she knew what your father needed better than he did.” He took River’s face between his hands. “I don’t need you to be ageless and undamaged, River. I need you to be _you_.”

“But I’ve _seen_ it myself! When they age, when they get damaged, you _leave_ them.” River’s voice was high now, strained and with tears behind it. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

“Oh my River,” he breathed, understanding now - she was protecting herself, “My beautiful, impossible, _brilliant_ River Song. They’re only _human_. I _have_ to leave them, let them live their lives... or they end up lost in time or space like your parents and Rose. Or dead of old age or resenting me in the end for taking away their lives. But _you_... your life has been intertwined with mine since you were _born_... no, since you were conceived. You are _part_ of me, my River, and so much more than human.”

River looked up and met his eyes at last; his were swimming with tears just as hers were. She felt herself relax as he pulled her toward him and they both sighed in contentment.

“Forgive me?"

“Always and completely, my lovely River Song.”


End file.
